Paradoxe
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: C'est con, hein? Toi qui voulais me guérir de mon pessimisme, plus t'en fais moins je me porte. Je crois que ce que je suis n'est pas fait pour ressentir autant d'émotions positives à la fois." Deathfic, Edvy


Bien la bonne nuit;

Ici Holy'Shrimp qui, après avoir passé une journée désastreuse, avait bien besoin d'écrire.

**Genre:** Angst et death-fic si on la comprend (mais je compte sur vous!)

**Disclaimer:** Ed et Envy, ainsi que Al le mentionné, apartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa

**Couple:** Edvy ( non non Royai, c'pour ça que leurs noms n'aparaissent même pas! )

**Mention Spéciale:** Je lègue -strike- dédicace ce drabble à ma Edo, parce qu'elle a beau être ma source de tracas, elle vaut bien tous les cosplays du monde!

**Bonne lecture !**

**xxxxx**

O'Chibi-chan,

Je t'écris ça parce que je sais que tu ne voudras pas m'écouter si je t'en parle directement, que tu arriveras encore à me faire renoncer et que ça recommencera indéfiniment et ça, je veux plus. Je peux plus.  
Je passe de merveilleux instants avec toi, les plus beaux de ma vie… Ou non-vie, ça dépend de comment tu vois les choses. Mais chaque fois que tu me fais ressentir tout ce plaisir, toute cette plénitude, je me dis que c'est pas si amusant que c'était censé l'être. La dernière fois, je suis resté stone pendant plusieurs heures, incapable de bouger. J'avais l'impression d'avoir eu trop de bonheur, et ça m'a mortellement empoisonné. Plus tu me fais me sentir bien et plus je vais mal. Je t'assure Edo, c'est pas une blague. Ça me terrorise.  
C'est con, hein? Toi qui voulais me guérir de mon pessimisme, plus t'en fais moins je me porte. Tu fais ton maximum pourtant, je le vois, mais justement c'est ça qui me tue. Je crois que ce que je suis n'est pas fait pour ressentir autant d'émotions positives à la fois.

Putain Ed, ça me tue, ça me bouffe, tu sais que je voudrais rester avec toi, non? Tu sais que c'est ce dont j'ai envie, mais simplement… C'est allé trop loin.

Tu sais, quand je t'ai dragué au début, c'était juste pour me divertir. Je pensais pas tomber dans mon propre piège comme ça comme un con, parce que t'es juste trop beau.  
Eh, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais dire ? Je me ramollis.

Tu sais quoi ? Chaque fois que tu pars, je te regrette, tu me manques, et j'ai l'impression d'être carrément vide à l'intérieur. En plus cette salope de Dante refuse de m'envoyer buter des gens pour me remettre d'aplomb, elle préfère me voir sombrer comme une loque et se foutre de moi. Je me demande ce qui me retient de la tuer, tiens.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir carrément perdu les pédales. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide. Je peux pas prendre tout ça en main par moi-même, j'ai l'impression d'être… Je sais pas. Et tu dois te dire, "mais qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là à m'écrire s'il sait même pas trouver les mots ?", mais t'es pas sans savoir que je me débrouille bien mieux avec les gestes, hein ?

Tu as deviné ce que je compte faire, pas vrai ? Parce que si je reste ici, si je continue d'exister, je pourrais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi et de revenir vers toi. Alors c'est le seul moyen. Dans un sens c'est pas si triste, j'ai fait mon temps après tout et puis ce n'est que justice. C'est vrai, tu devrais pas me regretter. Pense à Hughes. Râle pas en lisant ça, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux pour me pardonner, mais je t'assure que t'as pas à le faire. Pas que je me foute que tu m'en veuilles, mais je trouve ça normal. Ed, petite crevette, t'as déjà trop donné pour moi, et je t'en remercie.

Je peux pas continuer à m'appuyer sur toi pour tenter de rester la tête hors de l'eau, t'as suffisamment de trucs sur la conscience sans moi. T'es vraiment un haricot admirable, tu sais ? Fais de ton mieux pour ton frère, je sais que tout s'arrangera. Fais gaffe avec ton automail, aussi. Sur ce…

Tu vas me manquer, petit être.  
S'il te plait, pardonne-moi pour ça.

Envy.

**xxxx**

Et voilà, Envy le suicidaire s'est fait un auto-beam... Je pense tenter de remasteriser ça un jour, j'ai l'impression que les sentiments ne passent pas bien...  
Au passage, j'ai écrit ça en écoutant 'Just Like A Pill' de Pink, si quelqu'un veut recréer l'ambiance!


End file.
